27 Days Later
by Fangirlno.90463
Summary: AU - Hold on, little sister. There's far to go yet.
1. 27 days since my life ended

**Heyy everybody! This is my first FF in the Death Note fandom and I decided to write angst! Huzzah! **

**As a warning to everyone, this fic contains dark themes and not a lot of smiley happy faces. :( As another warning; though the rating may be upped later on, I don't intend to write lemons in this fic. **

**RANDOM NOTES: All the chapters are going to be relatively short as I intend to write this story in that style. And for all those Light hater's out there, this is a Sayu-Light centric fic. NOT INCEST. I intend to write a sequel which will feature the L and the rest, for now, they play no part.**

**Well, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any other associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1900 hours,  
>27 days since my life ended.<strong>

.

.

.

I crouched on the dirty rock, rivulets of water running through the cracks in it. Like miniature rivers, from the mountains into the sea. But in this case, the mountains were the roof of our cave and the sea was the pouring rain outside. I couldn't see anything past the cave mouth in the early darkness of winter. I didn't need to.

It was cold in the cave, despite the shelter it provided. Far, far, too cold.

My brother lay beside me, choking on his own blood with every breath he took. His normally gorgeous face was twisted into a grimace, with eyes screwed shut, and coloured ashy white. His normally immaculate clothes were grimy and torn. He didn't have his lovely hair anymore.

I suddenly reached out, and touched one hand to the blood pooling at his side. His sharp intake of breath followed me. I ignored it, drifting my hand across his stomach, slowly moving it upwards. I stopped when my hand reached rough fabric. I had laid my only jacket under his head to cushion it from the rock. Ineffectual to the extreme, but somehow held a twisted comfort that reached me beyond my own shivering. I continued to move my hand until it cupped his face. My brother opened his eyes.

I met those eyes and caught my breath. We both knew there was nothing I could do. There'd never been anything we could do.

I turned away to gaze at the walls.

The moss and lichen that lined them might have been some miraculous cure for my brother, but I wouldn't know, would I? I wasn't prepared. We hadn't asked for this. I looked back when my brother's breathing stuttered, and returned more laboured than it had been.

He met my eyes again and god I wish I didn't understand the plea in them. It was all about waiting now, but waiting took time. Something we- no,_ I_ didn't have.

"Sayu."

I froze; here it comes. My eyes drifted involuntarily to the tattered backpack lying opposite me. I tore them away immediately. Out of sight, out of mind. Only it wasn't.

I felt a pressure well up in me, and fought not to let it burst out. We had to be quiet. Instead, I refused to look at him, lying on the ground and asking something of me he knew I couldn't do.

"You promised."

My lip wobbled as the pressure built up. I fought tears and gasped in the action.

"So did you!"

He said nothing. I wouldn't look.

"Light!"

He managed a sigh without choking. I shuddered as one of the pale and long and _beautiful_ hands I'd always envied my brother rested on my arm weakly. I still refused to look at him.

"Sayu."

I fought another gasp and instead let my tears overflow. They dripped down my turned face and onto his. He was dying and it hurt and I had to end it and continue running. Alone this time. Without the brother I loved more than anything. The brother I couldn't leave to die in pain. I struggled briefly.

"Sayu."

I looked at him and saw the relief in his eyes alongside the pain. He was right. If the rest of them could do it, so could I. I reached out my hands again, and placed one either side of his face. He closed his eyes and I kissed his eyelids. First one, then the other. I let my forehead rest against his for just one, precious, moment of peace between us. I felt his harsh breathing stop, and for a fleeting second, I could pretend we were kids again, and he was putting me to bed, like the parent he's always acted.

"I'm sorry, Sayu."

"It's not your fault."

I was on my feet and across the cave a second later. The backpack was light, and the material wet. I reached in and rummaged until my fingers touched icy metal. The icy feeling shot up my arms and bloomed in my chest as I withdrew my hand, something I couldn't look at grasped in my trembling fingers. Light watched me calmly from the floor, his only reaction the clenching of fists.

I stood in front of him and wrapped both hands around the gun. Mingled fear and relief filled my brother's eyes. I felt the pressure reach a boiling point inside me and knew it had to be done soon.

I looked at Light. He looked back. There was nothing more to say. I was going on alone. I could tell him I love him, but there's no need; he already knows. Light didn't say anything either.

I levelled and aimed. Light closed his eyes.

I pulled the trigger and cried.

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan! Don't go, I'll miss you!"_

"_Don't worry. It's only for a little while, then you can come too."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**If you liked, please press that review button. Reviews give me writing power!**

**I'll try to be consistant with my updates, but no promises ;)**


	2. 00 days since my life ended

**Heyy Everybody! This chapter was up and posted way quicker than is normal for me, but whatever. In case anyone was confused, this is the actual start of the story, the other chapter was kinda like a prologue.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1507 hours,  
>00 days since my life ended.<strong>

.

.

.

It was eerily quiet in the world today. I noticed it subconsciously as I stepped into our street.

It wasn't that everybody was normally noisy. They weren't. It was just that not a single person was out and about. The few cars that came home around this time, recognisable because having a car was rare nowadays, were noticeably absent. The snow lay like a sound-dampening blanket across everything and chilled the air.

I didn't consciously acknowledge any of this. I was too busy thinking of school and friends and the cute boy who had smiled at me in class today and I think I might talk to him tomorrow if I'm feeling brave. I was too busy being normal to notice the change in the air.

I did get suspicious when the dark windows of my home came into view. Mum should've been home by now. She never leaves the lights off. I skipped up our porch lightly and reached into my satchel.

My spare key made a loud clunking noise when I tried to put it lock. I frowned as the door swung open with little more than the squeak of broken hinges. The chill that blew through the dark doorway seeped itself into my veins. I took an instinctive, reluctant step forward and suddenly it hit me with the force of a train and I was no longer thinking about the cute boy in my class. Something was very, very, very _wrong_.

I took a few more steps into the hallway, keeping my satchel clutched under my arm rather than throwing it away as I usually did. Pictures lined the walls. Familiar images of us smiling and being together as a family. Nice pictures that suddenly seemed menacingly plastic in the silence and stillness.

Where was mum?

"Mum?"

I called out tentatively, my steps ceasing. I received no reply and felt the small buds of developing fear in my stomach. What was going on? I peered deeper into the hall, trying to slow my heartbeat.

Something down the end of the hall caught my eye; a door hanging slightly ajar. I squinted in the darkness. It was the bathroom, the big one in the middle of the house that Light and I fought over. I forced my self to walk towards it, ignoring the growing feeling of wrongness in my gut. My fear was growing with every step I took and I almost choked.

"Mum . . .?"

My voice sounded tinny and weak in the silence, almost unreal. Now I was closer to the bathroom, I could smell something funny hanging in the air. It was metallic, coppery. Familiar, but I couldn't place it. I reached out one shaky hand and pushed the bathroom door open slowly. I peered around the corner, and time stood still.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I flung myself back desperately, suddenly scrambling and sobbing incomprehensibly. Oh god- she, she was, _oh my god_. This could not be happening. This was not fucking happening. I stumbled in the red liquid covering the floor and hit the wall, sliding down in my clumsy terror. I came face to face with what I was running from and broke.

My scream for help echoed through the house, out the open front door and into the rest of the world. It echoed until my throat was raw and scratchy and the messing river of blood in front of me was dripping down my throat and I was still crying. Uncontrollably, unstoppably.

That's why no one was around. _They'd_ been- they'd been and everyone knew and they had run away and _oh_ my _god_. Why didn't anyone fucking _help me_?

Suddenly, I had no voice to scream anymore. I slumped back and stared. Stared at the blood and the chains and the limp body. This could not be happening. But it was, and any second they'd be coming for me too.

"Sayu!"

I didn't look to the front door. I couldn't look away.

The familiar voice was accompanied by footsteps. I would have warned him, but I had no voice left. The footsteps stopped abruptly beside me. He'd seen now. A silence hung, in the absence of movement and speech. I broke it with single shuddering breath and whimpering whisper and oh _god_ I wished I didn't sound so pathetic.

"_Light_."

Instantly hands stroked my back and arms encircled my body. I was pulled off the ground and tucked into a larger stronger body than my own. Those hands continued to stroke my back and hair and for some reason I was vibrating and I heard his voice whispering in my ear.

"Shhh, Sayu. It's alright. It'll be alright. You're okay. Shhh."

I realised I was crying and shaking violently and found it beyond me to stop. But I had to. Light pulled me around and met my eyes. I registered distantly that his were red-rimmed with shock and bright with with-held tears. But, he knew what was going on. I could see it in his face; he knew what was going on.

"We have to leave, before they get us too. Dad needs us to bring him something, but he's waiting outside the border. Can you do that, Sayu?"

I froze my tears and shaking. Dad needed Light, and Light needed me. Now was not the time. I had to protect them both. Then everything would be alright. Everything would go back to normal and I could pretend it was just a fleeting nightmare. I didn't say anything, but I nodded slightly. That was good enough for Light.

"Wait at the back door."

Then he disappeared leaving me alone again. I started to hyperventilate as the walls closed in and the continuous dripping from the bathroom continued to grow louder. Then the laundry light flicked on in the corner of my sight and I spied a retreating figure dressed in red and white. Light. Something was wrong with the glimpse of him I saw. But only one thing was important; he hadn't left me.

I picked up the pieces again and closed my fingers around my satchel. Putting everything out of my mind and moving in a dream to do as Light told me.

I pushed open the laundry door and took a deep shuddering breath, ridding my lungs of the smell of copper. The night air seared my raw throat icily. I started to shiver in the cold and forced myself not to think, not to feel. Just to wait for Light.

He came out of the house swiftly, shutting the door behind him. I looked him over distantly, seeing the school uniform and back pack slung over his shoulder. Suddenly, I realised what was wrong.

Light didn't wear red to school.

It was blood that stained his shirt. Same as the blood that covered my own clothes. Same as the blood on the hands of the people who had beat us home today.

Light met my eyes; a silent pause of grief. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled my after him into the darkness. The night swallowed us up and as it did so, I heard the sirens and low thrumming hovercrafts that symbolised them chasing after us.

We were running now.

.

.

.

"_I want to go on a daring adventure when I'm older."_

"_Would you take me with you, Onii-chan?"_

"_Of course. How could I leave you behind?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Did it intrigue you? Did it? Heheh.<strong>

**Anyways, please leave me a review if you enjoyed it because reviews give me writing power!**

**I'll hopefully be quick with my next post, Until then, see you guys later!**

**:) :) :) :) XD!**


	3. 01 days since my life ended

**Heyy Everybody! I'm back surprisingly quickly! **

**Here's the next part of the story. Sorry about it being boring and all, but it's mainly there for the purpose of setting up Sayu's mind-frame for this fic. I know Light hasn't really been in there much yet, but he will be!**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**0800 hours,  
>01 days since my life ended<strong>

.

.

.

I shifted in my uncomfortable position. I'd had spent the most horrible night of my life perched on a stairwell in some random neighbourhood. We ran for hours. By the time Light sat us down, I couldn't see straight, and my terror had been numbed to a dull throb in my chest. I don't remember a lot about last night, but I know I did a lot of crying. That's probably why I feel so washed out and empty, which is really a better feeling than anything else I could be right now.

I crouched lower behind the large bin, peering at the alley mouth suspiciously. The morning had been groggy for me, but I know Light was out grabbing stuff. Stuff we needed to not freeze on the next exposed night. Stuff we needed not to starve. Stuff we needed to . . . defend ourselves. At least I hoped so. I hadn't seen him in hours after he'd vanished from the stairwell with a hurried order to 'hide myself'.

He'd taken our backpack with him, but I still had my satchel. I reached a hand in and closed my grasping fingers around the first thing I found. I pulled it out and stared.

A tube of lip gloss. I trailed my pinkie finger over the surface of the container. There was a myriad of different shaped sparkles embedded in the clear gel. I'd bought to get the attention and envy of my friends, and perhaps of a few cute guys. My fist clenched convulsively around the tube and I lifted back my arm.

The tube made a clattering sound as the plastic struck the brick wall opposite me. I turned away and tucked myself further into the side of the bin. Even now, everything still seemed like a dream. It was a foggy, hazy morning, and I still felt the weights of sleep on my eyes. I didn't particularly feel like waking up yet.

A scuffling noise on the other side of the bin made me stiffen. Panic welled in my throat and I agreed with the little voice in the back of my mind that told me I was going to be caught and trapped and killed by someone who I didn't know and I didn't know _why_. Light hadn't told me and I didn't want to ask because it _scared_ me.

I fought back a scream as the scuffle got closer, then blinked. Beady yellow eyes stared at me from above a pink, twitching nose. The rat caught my gaze, and then went back to its task of hauling a piece of mouldy bread across the alley. I watched; still tense. I slowly leaned back and eventually sagged against the wall again once the flickering tail vanished into a sewage pipe in the asphalt. I slumped even further into the ground.

What was wrong with me?

My stomach rumbled, as if attempting to answer the question. I firmly told it that I was not so hungry yet as to lust after a piece of mouldy bread. Light would bring back food with him and have a plan. When he made everything better, I could go back to my normal life and somehow mum would be back in the kitchen and dad would be sitting in front of the TV and we'd be fine again. Then I caught myself; _when_, Light made everything better?

Wasn't I already anticipating days of hunger ahead? Wasn't I waiting for someone to come grab me? Didn't I know that somehow, my life was never going to be the same? I was pretending, because I wasn't like Light. I wasn't the strong one, the smart one, the beautiful one. I was pretending because I couldn't handle it. My mouth tightened.

It was time to face facts. It was time to wake up.

MY mother was dead.

My father was gone.

We were being hunted and only Father knew why.

Light couldn't do this alone, dragging a dead weight.

I stood up decisively. I wasn't a genius, or athlete, but I was good enough. I would have to be. I tipped my satchel up and spread its contents out on the ground with my fingers. It was school stuff; a pencil case, some notes that had been passed in class, textbooks, chewing gum, sunglasses and a hair tie. I threw the notes in the bin, along with the textbooks and pencil case. The hair tie went around the loose and bedraggled bundle that was my hair, forcing it into a bun. I popped a stick of chewing gum in my mouth; it was mint. The sunnies rested in my hair. I closed the satchel again and looked up in time to see my brother slide smoothly into the alley.

Light looked like shit, which was a real wake-up call. Light was _perfect_. But not anymore. His hair was mussed, but he wasn't covered in blood, which made him look a damn sight better than me. I had avoided thinking about whose blood covered us. The backpack looked smaller now, and I saw the sleeve of my favourite turtle-neck sweater in Light's arms.

He approached me carefully, cautious eyes taking in my hair and glasses. I must've been bad when he'd left me. He relaxed when he got closer and I felt the smallest bit of inappropriate pride that I didn't look as fucked as I felt. Light probably felt fucked too, but we had a job to do, and maybe I'd find out what was going on soon.

"Here."

I took the offered sweater and tracksuit pants quickly, and making a quick hand gesture. Light took the message and turned around instantly. It would be stupid to ask for a changing room at this point. I dropped my blood-streaked school uniform to the ground with one shudder. It felt good to have it off. I retied my shoe laces for good measure and stood, carelessly tossing my discarded clothes in the bin.

"You can turn around now."

Light nodded slowly. "What's next," I asked when he was facing me. I kept my face blank. I saw his gratefulness for my recovery in his eyes.

"I know roughly where we're heading. We have to stay low, so a lot of running is next."

He reached into the backpack and rummaged before pulling out a yogurt and fruit bar. He handed it to me with an apology in his eyes. I took it silently and slipped into my satchel. I didn't really feel hungry anymore. There was nothing else to say; Light didn't have time to explain things now.

"Let's go."

Light moved to the alley mouth. I made to follow him, but something caught the scant sunlight and sparkled briefly in my eye. I turned my head to investigate and identified the object almost immediately.

"Wait."

I didn't hear Light's reply- if he gave one- as I jogged across the alley. I stopped in front of the object and scooped it up. It caught the sunlight again and I winced in the small glare. The lip gloss was dirty now, but the tip was clean.

I weighed it appraisingly in my hand for a moment, ignoring Light's look of confusion. Then I slipped the lid off it and pressed some to my lips, popping them afterwards. Light coughed in surprise as slipped it into my satchel. I spun on my heel and gave him a small smile.

"I'm ready now."

.

.

.

"_I want some Onii-chan!"_

"_No, Sayu, make-up is only for grown-ups."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you like it? Did you? Diiiiiiiid you?<strong>

**If yes, then drop me a review to let me know and I'll get the next part up quickly!**

**:):);):):)XD!**


	4. 02 Days since my life ended

**Heyy everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! Hurray for me! XD! Sorry if it's still a little confusing, I'll clear things up as I go along. I hope your ready for some unrealistic chase scenes~ XD**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1237 hours,  
>02 days after my life ended.<strong>

.

.

.

I smacked my gum loudly, unconcernedly. It echoed through the small servo. The guy behind the counter shifted and fidgeted; he couldn't tell wether I was staring at him or not. Behind my sunglasses, my eyes crinkled briefly with mirth. Then a voice that sounded suspiciously like Light said 'Small things amuse small minds' in the back of my head. I immediately scowled turned away from the front of the shop. There was a small sigh of relief behind me.

I drew one finger across the price bar of the self, perusing the products for a specific one that Light _had_ to have. Under the circumstances, I didn't question him.

"Have you found it yet?"

I flicked a glance over my shoulder at Light. He looked like his old self but not quite with his own pair of sunglasses and a beanie pulled over his scalp. I shook my head in answer to his question. Light sighed and began to search the shelf himself. I stepped back to let him, and my lips pulled into a strangely unfamiliar pout.

"It had a long name," I muttered defensively, playing with the waistband of my tracksuit pants. Light let out a short, strained chuckle. It also seemed unfamiliar and I wondered again, almost absentmindedly, how so much could change in so short a period of time.

The shelf in the next aisle over had cheap cosmetics stocked. I left Light to his search and slowly made my way around. The products were lit up with those flickering fluorescent lights, which are only used on the women's hygiene section of shops. You know the kind that are meant to brighten up the section just a little bit more than everything else. As though women only wanted pretty things.

I flinched away; the glare was giving me a head ache.

The many tubes of different toned lip-stick stuck out at me suddenly. My tongue flicked over my dry lips and my fingers crept down to the side pocket of my satchel. My lip gloss tasted like crap, and it wasn't going to last long. I picked up a deep red colour and held it before my face, inspecting it off-hand. It was incredibly ugly.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up. Light blinked, focusing first on my face, then on the lip stick. He raised his eyebrows. My fingers clenched around tube and I shrugged, dropping it back to the shelf with a clatter.

"I've got what I needed."

Light spun on his heel and strode towards the counter, a couple of items clutched in his hands. I followed at his heels in a familiar gesture; like a puppy.

The guy behind the counter was ringing up our stuff when the bell rang behind us, signifying the servo door opening. I casually glanced over my shoulder when Light stiffened; taking the hint that someone needed to look. I frowned in surprise when I saw the new customer.

The girl at the door was dressed really weird, like in some back ball-gown thing. That would be freezing with today's weather. I narrowed my eyes behind my glasses when she made a sudden movement, then relaxed when she wasn't facing us. The girl made her way purposefully to the slushy machine and immediately pulled out a jumbo-sized cup. I blinked unsurely. At least she wasn't a problem.

"Let's go."

The cashier had finished with the till, and Light was closing his fist around the proffered change. I turned my head to Light and nodded slightly, carefully zipping the offered shopping bag into his back pack. I glimpsed a blue container filled with bandaids and tilted my head involuntarily. Did they really need to be the ones printed with cartoon characters? I glanced at Light's calm face from under my lashes and fought the urge to hug him. He felt my gaze and looked down with a tiny grin.

"Where to next?"

I asked quietly as we walked towards the door. Light pursed his lips and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by my small squeak.

It didn't really hurt when I hit the slushy girl, but it caught me by surprise. She'd come walking out of nowhere with a full cup and a packet of skittles. The skittles went skidding across the floor and wedged themselves under a shelf. The slushy, the girl and I all hit the floor. My squeak became a gasp as the ice-cold sleety substance spread across my chest and dripped down my body. Light immediately bent down and slid his arm behind me, to help me to my feet when I regained my balance.

"Oh my. You spilled my drink."

I froze in my movements and looked up at the girl. Bright, yellow-green eyes gazed at me harshly, belittling the sweet smile resting on her red-painted lips. Light also froze behind me, but didn't remain silent.

"You walked into her," he said evenly. I could hear the indignation in his tone. The girl switched her burning gaze to him and seemed to brighten up.

"Did I now?"

I felt something rise in the air and following silence between us. Tension. I shivered; the liquid staining my clothes was starting to seep though the fabric.

The girl continued her smiling, cold-gazed façade. Light's calm face was starting to melt away. I shivered again when the beginnings of a glare began on his face. Light _never_ got angry. I prayed quietly for someone or something to step in and stop this girl looking at us. She was beautiful and smiling and weird and _scary_. I glanced at the cashier, but he seemed suddenly absorbed in counting bills. I closed my eyes and mustered up my courage.

"I'm sorry."

I managed without stuttering, but flinched under the girl's gaze as she fixed it on me. Light tensed even further and suddenly he was pulling me to my feet again.

"You shouldn't be. It was her fault."

He handed me a tissue to get the last of the unmelted ice off and pulled me after him towards the door without acknowledging the girl further. I could feel the cold gaze on the back of my head. The girl watched silently until we reached the door.

"How rude. I would like to let you off, because you're so handsome and all, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to set my boys on you."

Sirens echoed outside, lining her words. I watched with horrified eyes as her fist dropped open and revealed a small metal device. Comlink. I sucked in a sharp and breath and flicked panicked eyes to Light. She was one of the ones chasing us. She was one of the ones we were hiding from. She was one of _them_. They'd found us!

"_Run!_"

I obeyed Light's shout immediately, ignoring the icy discomfort on my front. The girl's chilling giggle echoed after us as Light shoved the doors closed. Outside was a nightmare. Terrified pedestrians avoided equally urgent drivers in a frenzied attempt to escape the sleek formation of hovercrafts humming down the street. I didn't have time to throw an accusing look at Light as I bolted in the opposite direction. What the fuck had dad got us into?

I felt the rush of fear again and focused it into running; adrenaline pumped in my muscles. I heard Light panting behind me and wondered why he didn't just run a head and show me where to go. We both knew he was faster.

The humming got louder and I made a split second decision. Left down the next street, sprint across the road, dodge panicked people and left again down the next alley. I skidded to a brief halt and spun around.

Light stood there panting, his hand clenched into a white fist around the back pack strap. We were carrying it then; what they were after.

"Into the building. We need somewhere to hide."

I didn't argue. The door was rusted and iron, but unlocked. Shoving it forward I pushed into a stairwell and started up them without a pause. I heard a slam and Light bolting the lock behind me. There were no more doors for several flights of stairs and I guessed we were near the top.

I kicked at the first door to appear without stopping to open it and skidded, completely exposed, onto the building roof. Light came after me and we both froze.

The wind cut into my damp body like knives and howled in my ears. Hovercrafts surrounded the building with the terrifying low thrumming. I saw black suits and the gleam of firearms and my body shut down. This was pathetic, wasn't it? Caught already.

"Into the river!"

Light's desperate shout broke through my haze of terror and I followed him with out thinking as he took off. Wait a second, weren't rivers normally on the ground? I watched detachedly as Light jumped off the building roof. He's fucking insane.

A second later I followed him, because he's Light. And my brother. And I didn't want to die yet.

The rest was rushing wind and gleaming water and desperate hope that death wasn't as fast approaching as the ground.

.

.

.

"_You trust me, right Sayu?"_

"_Of course! But it's a long slide-"_

"_Just follow me Sayu, I promise you'll be fine."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you like it? Did you? Did you?<strong>

**If yes, then drop me a review for the next chapter up as quick as possible!**

**;) :) ;) :) ;) XD!**


	5. 03 days in a series

**Heyy everybody!**

**I'm back with the newest chapter! Just a note, I know I've been doing chapters in one for every day so far, but this has a couple of days rolled into one for various reasons.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p><strong>1252 hours,<br>02 days after my life ended.**

.

.

.

Light had the brains to straighten up and go down professional. I didn't.

Light came up. I didn't.

Light's always been the smart one, the strong one, the beautiful one.

I haven't.

I would have died.

But Light saved me. Because he's Light; what can't he do?

.

.

.

**0026 hours,  
>03 days after my life ended.<strong>

.

.

.

It was the cold that burnt me and the rocking motion that froze me in place. It was the coughs and shivers from someone else the kept me silent and the searing pain racking through me that numbed my body. It was a night of contrasts and pain and waiting.

Waiting until the nightmares stopped and my brain started to work and I could wake up and tell Light I was sorry and that I was okay and that I wasn't going to hold us back anymore. But that was a while away. Until then, I would listen to his panicked whispers and sighed silently when he doused my aching body in warm water and kneaded my muscles out of their painful cramping and bound my ankle and hopefully waited for my fever to break.

Until then, I was stuck with the dreams.

I dreamed a lot of things. The happier ones, the ones I didn't mind, were of Light and my mother and sometimes in the background a blurry figure who may have been the dad I barely knew. Of my sparkly lip gloss and my cat and my friends.

The unhappy ones were filled with cold and running and blood and pain. Girls with coldcold_cold_ eyes and strange dresses laughing at me just like the ones at school who told me I just wasn't good enough. With my mother hanging in chains, drowned in her own blood and Light looking like a mess when he was always _perfect_. These dreams made me want to whimper and hide my face away like I had as a child. These dreams made me want to cry out and keep crying until it all ended and I didn't need to anymore.

Time passes slowly when you want it to go faster. I was eager to wake up, and that kept me asleep.

.

.

.

**2059 hours,  
>04 days since my life ended.<strong>

.

.

.

Cool rags were placed on my head. My sweaty clothes were changed. Cool water was poured into my mouth and soothed my sore throat. Sometimes through my fever I saw blurry shapes standing over me, murmuring in equally blurry voices.

I had some vague recollection that we had changed location. Grey walls caged me now, instead of the red-brick of my earlier waking.

Pain and heat surged up to steal my breath and thoughts. I let the tide pull me under again.

.

.

.

**0301 hours,  
>05 days since my life ended.<strong>

.

.

.

Same old, same old. But the dreams were less confusing now. I sighed into them, relaxing in the lessening heat of my body and absent shivering.

.

.

.

**1043 hours,  
>06 days since my life ended.<strong>

.

.

.

I hit the surface and broke through.

My eyes flickered open and the first thing I noticed was the absence of Light. Through hazy dreams and nightmares born from sickness, I'd been aware of his presence by my side and now he was gone. When I woke up to room of grey cracked walls behind peeling, faded wallpaper, I was alone. I went into an automatic panic, checking for bars and when finding none, my imagination supplying them for me. Hyperventilation came next and I shoved a fist in my mouth to muffle a scream.

I'd always been a claustrophobic person. Ever since I'd been locked in the sports room on my first day of school. Light was perfect, untouchable by petty jealousy. But his little sister was not.

"Whoa there, darlin'. Calm the fuck down."

My head snapped up to the suddenly open door. A boy was lounging against the frame, his dull eyes riddled with amusement. My eyes flickered over his features; too many earrings, spiked hair and a squashed-looking face. My breathing began to slow from panic and became a steady and wary beat.

"Ryuk. Where's Light?"

My brother's follower did his creepy chuckle-laugh thing that gave me shivers down my spine. I've always hated Ryuk, and know for a fact he's bad news. For some reason, Light keeps him around. I watched nervously as Ryuk leisurely lifted the bottle in his hand to his lips. I scowled angrily as he took his time. Apple cider. Who drinks that? Fucking weirdo.

Our dislike was mutual. Ryuk was deliberately taking his time with it. Suddenly a thought struck my slow-moving brain and I gasped. Why was he here? Where was here? He could be with them!

I was on my feet in an instance, ignoring the dizzy rush and dull throb that rocked through my body. I reached for the first thing I could find without really looking and brandished it at Ryuk.

"Where's Light?" I snarled viciously. I've always hated Ryuk. Always.

"Put that thin' down!" Ryuk replied, no longer lounging. He had his eyes fixed on the empty cider bottle in my hand. They flickered up to my face quickly. He looked surprised. He would be. I haven't always been this jumpy. But he was still taking too long.

"I won't ask you again!" I threatened, shaking my hand. Ryuk narrowed his eyes and shrugged angrily. His fists clenched and I knew his loathing for me had increased.

"Crazy bitch. Your brother's in the next room. He's in no better state than you were last night."

All thoughts of Ryuk vanished in an instant. The bottle made a crashing sound as it shattered on the floor and I heard Ryuk swear behind me as I pushed past him. It was a small house, and crappy. Ryuk's house. I saw no one else around before I shoved the room of the next bedroom open. I vaguely wondered where his parents were, but Light demanded all of my attention.

I was by the old, steel-framed, hopital-style bed in an instant. I ran a hurried hand through his sweat mattered hair and pressed a hand to his forehead. It was burning. I frowned worriedly. If he was anything like I was, he would be uncomfortable.

I watched him toss and turn and fill the air with shallow, hollow breathing in silence. Now that he was in front of me, my rush had disappeared. In the silence I heard Ryuk enter the room. I glanced at him over my shoulder, frown still present. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You should be thankin' me. Light brought you here all sick and that. Like drowned rats, I thought. And Light's always been an interestin' guy. So I le' you in."

I winced and a tiny lick of guilt crept into my chest. So what if I didn't like him? He'd helped us and I'd gone crazy on him. I felt a rush of nausea and pains accompany the guilt. I was never swimming again. I blinked tiredly.

"Sorry about that. I panicked. I'll clean it up. And thanks."

Ryuk met my eyes for a moment, his dull black ones seeming to consider, then he did his horrible chuckle-laugh again. A grin crossed his face and he lent back against the wall casually, as he always did whenever there was something to lean on.

"No problem darlin'."

I fought and involuntary shiver and turned back to Light. I observed my brother's distressed face worriedly. He must've had a reason for bringing us here. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't know much about Ryuk, but I did know it wasn't an easily made decision. He might be saying 'trust Ryuk'.

_Or he could have been desperate and delusional with fever . . ._

I closed off the thought and used the over-long sleeve of the shirt I was wearing (probably Light's) to wipe some sweat off his forehead. He'd gotten sick nursing me; I intended to repay the favour. Without the 'get sick' part. I looked again at Ryuk. He must have nursed us both before I woke up. I didn't like him, but he sure did like Light. I settled onto my knees and pulled down the hem of my shirt as a thin pillow.

"I'll look after him, you can rest a little. And thank you again."

Ryuk didn't move, instead he took a swig of cider and swirled the remaining liquid around the bottle thoughtfully. I watched in confusion.

"I _should_ get some rest. I'm guessing I won't be gettin' a lot for while after this."

I narrowed my eyes. Did he intend to help us? Or did he just think we were trouble?

"That depends on you," I said as levelly as I could manage. Ryuk tilted his head at me, that thoughtfulness still lurking in his dark eyes. Then his face broke into another grin and he started to laugh in the earnest. I waited for him to finish calmly; Ryuk hid all his words within empty jokes and laughter.

Ryuk continued grinning after his amusement died down somewhat.

"I suppose it does."

He swaggered out the door.

.

.

.

"_Just get into bed Sayu, I'll sing you a song."_

"_But Onii-chan, what if you get sick too?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Did you? <strong>

**If yes, then drop me a review! Reviews give me writing power!**

**:) :):):)XD(:(:(:(:**

**See you next time!**


	6. 07 days since my life ended

**Heyy everybody! I'm back :P! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, and sorry it's so boring, but it was a pretty important chapter for various reasons . . . heheh, I am mysterious! XD! I'm gonna get the story really going soon, I promise.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**2108 hours,  
>07 days since my life ended.<strong>

.

.

.

I sunk into the couch tiredly, one hand blindly reaching for the light switch. My fingers made contact with worn clay, and I pressed down. A click later, the living room illuminated, warm light shinning from the lamp beside my couch. It was a surprisingly comfy couch. Faded, saggy and ugly to look at. But when my body slouched onto it; I considered that couch the most comfortable piece of furniture I'd ever come across. Just as well for Ryuk, because it was his only piece.

The living room was small and surprisingly empty. Ryuk didn't have a TV. Or parents, as far as I could tell. A small frown graced my face.

"Stop worryin' babe. He looks like you did before you woke up."

I looked up at the door, frown deepening. Ryuk had a funny lilt to his voice; always missing the 'G's on the end of things. I reached out my hands and accepted the offered cup of instant noodles.

"That's not my name."

"I know," Ryuk chuckle-laughed.

I blew on my steaming noodles silently. I saw no point in hating Ryuk anymore. That was before. This is now. His laugh wasn't really that terrible; just part of who he was. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. In typical teenage-boy fashion, he was wolfing his noodles without a pause, stopping only, and briefly, to gulp another mouthful of cider.

"I wasn't worried about Light."

Ryuk met my gaze unconcernedly.

"What were you worried about, then?"

I leaned my head back, noodles forgotten in the absence of hunger. I lost track of the stunted conversation, no answer falling from my lips. Ryuk took upon himself to continue it alone.

"I suppose you have lots to worry about, eh? Dead parent, life or death mission . . ."

"Actually, I was thinking about you."

Ryuk raised one thick eyebrow, and smirk curling on his lips. I narrowed my eyes in reflexive disdain and sneered down my nose at him.

"Not like that. I was thinking about how I hated you and now I'm confused."

Ryuk tilted his head, snub nose twitching. His smirk was still there. Telling me he didn't care and he was only asking out of boredom and I did remember why I'd hated the jerk but what would be the point? What was really the point of all this?

I still didn't know.

"Why are you confused?"

"Because you helped us. You hate me, you know we're trouble, you look like your life is hard enough and for some reason you're attached to Light. I want to know why."

I continued to stare at him, ignoring his suddenly closed-off expression. Maybe I was just a little bit too tired of not knowing what was going on. Ryuk was going to explain. Light was going to explain, and then I was going to help. I was going to help instead of being rescued all the time. Instead of hanging on the end like a mascot.

"I don't have parents, in case you've noticed. Just me."

I didn't show my reluctant pity. Shit happens. As life's demonstrated for me in the past couple of days. Ryuk took a swig of cider.

"I'm not a bad kid. I earn my living with hard work. I don't do drugs, or drink, or steal. I work."

Ryuk met my stare, sarcastic humour still hovering within his words.

"Light knows that. Or, he believes it. And that's what matters."

I bit my lip, fighting a rising wave of guilt. That was all, huh? Just believing he wasn't a bad guy won Ryuk's loyalty. Pretty deep stuff. I lifted my eyes to the roof, tracing the cracks and blemishes across it. One section looked like it was about to cave in, I noted idly. The cracked light bulb didn't work, but I liked the lamp better anyway. It brought a bit of warm, homely light to a cold, empty house. A very cold and empty house.

I stretched my open hand out in the direction of Ryuk without looking.

"I'm thirsty."

I heard a brief chuckle-laugh, and a smooth glassy surface pressed against my palm. I tightened my grasp around the neck of the bottle and took a swig without waiting for my thoughts to catch up with my actions. It tasted like shit, and fizz. There was no apple in it at all. I choked and shoved the bottle back at Ryuk shakily.

He watched and chuckle-laughed and drank more of the poison while I choked, until eventually, I looked up through accusatory, watery eyes. Ryuk chuckle-laughed again. Fucking sadist.

"What kind of a person drinks that?"

"The kind who can't afford real apples."

I shut my angry mouth and stared. Ryuk seemed to regret saying anything. For the first time, his dark eyes shifted away in discomfort and I saw he wasn't just an untouchable jack-ass with an attitude problem. I sighed inwardly. I still didn't trust him. If he was bought by Light so easily, he could be bought by anyone else just as easily.

Light. Once again I was reminded of how much I loved my brother. So nice and non-judgemental. He really was perfect.

I relaxed into the silence when I saw no point in talking to Ryuk further. Some things had changed, others hadn't, but as I'm learning; I won't get another chance like this for a while.

"Sayu . . . Ryuk?"

A shuffle at the door had me jumping to my feet and pelting straight towards it. Sore muscles or no.

Light didn't need help standing anymore. His pale face no longer shone with sweat and I took a deep breath. Relief shot through me. My brother recovered quicker than I. I pressed a hurried hand to his forehead and sighed when it came away cool. Light caught my hand as I pulled it back.

"The backpack," he said with eyes on the verge of confused panic.

I smiled weakly.

"Under my pillow."

Light sighed, and relaxed, one arm going around my shoulders. I leaned into the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain."

I tensed silently. The absence of Ryuk slurping and swallowing was like a thunder in my ears. I clenched my fists. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to know. I caught Ryuk's expressionless face out of the corner of my eye and flicked my tongue over my lips. They were so dry, and cracked. I wish I hadn't lost my pretty gloss.

I slowly moved away from Light and took a few steps back. Ryuk was still staring at us emotionlessly and suddenly Light seemed to realise. Tension like that of a stretched and taunt wire crept into the air. I felt my panic rise with it and cursed my pathetic, emotional self. Light had a measured look on his face as he considered Ryuk. I backed off again and continued until my retreating heel bumped the living room wall. I leaned against it and waited.

"Thanks, Ryuk. For helping us."

The boy nodded slowly. I looked away from his gleaming eyes.

"You've helped me before too."

Light nodded himself in acknowledgement. I worried my bottom lip with my teeth again, desperately wishing I had my lip gloss. The air was still harsh, for some reason I couldn't place. I felt like I was missing something. But then again, what else is new?

I was always missing something lately, and quite frankly, it seemed a lot easier than knowing what was going on all of a sudden.

I laughed, and it sounded so out of place that I just laughed louder. It had been ages since I'd laughed, but all I could really register was that I _missing something_ again and I thought I should be _worried_. I registered Light and Ryuk looking at me like I was mentally disturbed and for the moment, I agreed that I _so_ was.

Blood and death and rats and hunger and fever and cold and being hunted can do that to a girl.

I stopped laughing when my stomach felt hollow and leaned back against the wall again, my grin receding into a small amused smile. Enough with all this sadness. Ryuk had a broom, and a dust-pan, it was time to clean my shit up.

"You know Light? It breaks the mould to know anything now. I'll do my best to help anyway. Tell where we're going and what I need to do and we're good."

Light pursed his lips briefly at me, and then sighed. A reluctant smile crept onto his face.

"If you're sure. The map's in my bag if you want to check. Technically where we're going doesn't exist."

"And that'd be why they're chasing us."

Ryuk chuckle-laughed unexpectedly, taking our attention back to him. I tilted my head and looked at Light. What was going on here I still kind of wanted to know.

Light contemplated his grinning 'friend', or whatever they were. Ryuk took a swig of cider and raised his eyebrows, his squashed nose wrinkling with his smirk. He really was a freaky-looking person. A little bit uglier than average. I flicked my gaze back to Light when he exhaled loudly.

"I'm not going to tell you that you can't come, but I'll warn you that you don't want to get involved."

Ryuk said nothing, but grinned wider. Light frowned.

"I mean it, _real _bad."

"Dirt and death and hunger and pain and cold and a lot of running," I murmured quietly. I had only half-intended to say that out loud, and caught myself after it slipped out. I avoided Light's gaze when he switched it briefly to me.

Ryuk just took another swig of cider and swallowed with a chuckle-laugh.

"Because I've never seen any of that before. Besides, it sounds_ interesting_."

And I felt a smile creep into my lips because I knew we had an ally. And we had camaraderie. And though I sort of hated Ryuk, nothing seemed to touch him and he was going to help us.

Light grinned almost as though he couldn't help it and I was reminded that Light and Ryuk were friends. They both turned to me and I pouted almost because it was expected.

"Whatever. But you'd better not be a dick about stuff."

Ryuk chuckle-laughed and pretty soon, Light had joined in and I smiled again.

.

.

.

"_But why does__** he**__ have to come Onii-chan?"_

"_Because Ryuk's my friend, Sayu."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Did you?<strong>

**If you did drop me a review please, because they make me write faster! XD!**

**(:(:(:O.O:):):)**

**Until next time my readers . . . O.O (lol creepy eyes)**


	7. 08  09 days since my life ended

**Heyy everyone! I'm back, and currently siting in the corner of shame for taking so long to update. My laptop broke and I didn't have anything to write on! *wails* **

**Anyway, I'm back with a long anticipated 'Explanation-Chapter!' Hurray! Considering all the 'I dont know what's going on . . .' reviews, I figured maybe I should give you something to go on and set the scene for the story a little more. Hopefully this'll clear things up. I do apologize for it not being a very exciting chapter . . . again. But the story is about to pick up pace and get exciting I promise, so please keep reading! XD**

**Oh! And a big, love-filled 'THANK YOU(!)' to my lovely reviewers! (It recently came to my attention that I hadn't said that yet . . . I'm such a lazy person . . .)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any associated characters and settings**

* * *

><p><strong>0529 hours,<br>09 days since my life ended**

.

.

.

The kettle made a piercing whistle as it boiled. I hauled myself up from where I was slumped against the bench and strode around the corner. It was early morning, and pale and gloomy light shone through the shutters above the sink. I narrowed my gaze to peer at the grey jungle of concrete and metal beyond. For the first time noticed how much like a sinister cage it seemed. A frowned crept across my face as I recognized the ridiculous thought. It was all in my mind, I told myself firmly.

Because Light and Ryuk were still planning and I was never very good at waiting.

After one night, I was becoming increasingly nervous and jumpy and unable to sleep because we hadn't been found yet. The Cops would have searched the waters by now, known we hadn't drowned in the Grayam River. They would be searching the buildings along either side for a mile, which made me wonder how far away Ryuk's house was from the banks. And how close they were to finding it.

A familiar icy sweat broke out across my skin as I imagined being found. Doors bursting open, my screaming cries, being held at gunpoint. Light was the only one who knew anything, so maybe they'd drag him off and leave me and Ryuk behind.

_Or maybe they'd do the same thing they did to your mother . . ._

I pushed the horrible voice away and began to tremble because the thought of either scenario happening left me feeling sick.

I placed both hands upon the bench top for support and let my head hang between. The kettle continued to whistle, starting and throbbing against the back of my skull. Through the nauseous terror in my stomach and chest, I thought desperately. _Please let them hurry so we can keep running. Running is better than waiting in a trap. Better yet, we might make it out of The Centre._

One hand came off the bench and scrambled to rip open my cargo pants pocket. I fumbled around in the fabric till my fingers came into contact with something smooth and rounded. I withdrew my hand and slapped the item down on the bench.

It was a coin. Imprinted on the surface was the likeness of a face. It was our leader, the Administrator. Ruler of all the technology that ran our world, and commander of the Cops. My eyes traced the big nose and strong jaw.

It calmed me down and I found it odd that the person chasing us would help beat down my fears.

My trembling stopped and I straightened slowly, my eyes still fixed on the coin. I guess in some strange way I felt safer keeping an eye on him. A small bemused grin flitted onto my lips, and I almost laughed at myself. The coin was slipped back into my pocket and zipped away.

I stood still for a moment after, having almost forgotten what I was doing to begin with. Then I was reminded by a suddenly obvious whistling noise.

I bent at the waist and pulled open a cupboard. All three of the faded mugs I pulled out had chips and scratches on them. I strolled to the pantry, pulling out tea bags and sugar, then the fridge, retrieving milk. Both storage spaces were devoid on anything but the bare essentials. Unlike our pantry and fridge at home. Mum had always kept them filled with fresh sweets and treats and home cooked leftovers. I guess by now some of it would be going off.

I felt the familiar pang in my chest for myself, and a not so familiar pang for Ryuk.

I turned my back on them.

As I lifted the kettle, my fingers clenched around the handle of the appliance, and I paused to notice how much thinner and pale they appeared than when I had last looked at them. I sighed and blinked my eyes through the steam. I hated myself nowadays. I was either a nervous, useless wreck, or a cynical downer.

I shook my head and poured the water in swiftly. A few drops splattered onto the stained bench, but I ignored them.

I watched the milk swirl into the mixture blankly, the cups of tea steamed gently and I warmed my hands around them. I picked up two by the fragile handles and left my own cup on the bench for later collection. Balancing them carefully, I weaved my way out into the hall and into the dining room.

It was lit by a flicking light and I could clearly see my brother hunched over a map with Ryuk beside him. Both looked up as I entered, and for one moment, I felt like apologizing and walking out. Something tight was in the air and I had trouble breathing, as though I suddenly found my brother and his friend intimidating. Then the moment passed and I lifted the cups upwardly slightly as though presenting something.

"Want some tea?"

Light's face broke into a small, grateful smile.

"Thank you Sayu."

I smiled in the joy I always felt whenever Light gave me his attention. I placed the cup in front of him almost proudly, and then did the same for Ryuk without the 'proud' part. I felt him watching me as I did so, and glanced up briefly to meet his yellow eyes. He grinned at me.

"Thanks babe."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Reconciled differences or no, I still had no particular fondness for Ryuk.

"Don't call me that."

I turned on my heel and headed towards the kitchen to retrieve my own cup. I was not expecting Light's voice to call after me.

"Hold on a second, Sayu. I need you to be here for this."

I came back instantly, stopping when my knees brushed against the low tabletop.

"What's wrong?"

Light gestured to the floor space on the opposite side of the table.

"Sit down, please. I know you said you didn't really want to know anymore, but unfortunately, I'm going to need both of you to know."

I hesitantly sat down, facing the two boys. Light hadn't phrased his words a request or question because there had never been a time when I'd said no to him. Light prepared his words carefully, his face stern as he concentrated. I waited in silence, watching Ryuk drink his tea with apparent relish. He licked his lips and winked at me when he caught my gaze. I was in the process of flipping him off when Light interrupted.

"Okay, first things first is to explain why everything that's happened has happened."

Light breathed in deeply and I felt my insides knot into clumps. Ryuk watched with unfathomable eyes.

"I have a key to shutting down the Barrier."

I choked on a mix of spit and air, shocked beyond words. Ryuk started forward and a crash made by breaking crockery split the air. I watched Ryuk's tea spill across the carpet; frozen. Ryuk slowly reached out and picked the remains of the cup up. His movement broke my spell.

"Why? Why would you have that Light! WHY?" My voice was desperate.

Our city, The Centre, was broken through the middle by the long, wide Grayam River and surrounded by the Barrier. It encircled us, and under the control of the Administrator, kept everything we didn't want in from the wastelands, out. And everything we didn't want out, in.

The law was harsh, our lives were structured and monitored, and the Cops did strike fear into those who get on the wrong side of authority, but the city was safe. Centre was safe; because of the barrier. Take the barrier away and we were left at the mercy of the limitless savage hoards that lingered hungrily just outside the gates.

This went far beyond what I had sub-consciously thought. Dad hadn't made a serious misstep that cost us our lives; he'd intentionally tried to kill the entire city! He'd given Light a death sentence! I felt an unfamiliar feeling bubble up in my chest. Hatred.

That suicidal, homicidal_ man_ had effectively killed my mother.

Light interrupted my rage.

"Sayu! Ryuk! Calm down both of you! Let me explain, it's not what you think. Alright?"

I clenched my trembling hands in my lap and controlled my emotions as best I could. Light was not an idiot, nor was he evil. He would have a reason for taking the key. He would have a reason for actually doing what Dad asked him.

Light sighed and ran a hand through his normally perfect hair.

"You both know Soichiro Yagami was the vice-director of the NPA, right?"

His question was greeted by silence and two slow hesitant nods.

"Well during the course of one of his investigations, dad and the task force he was working with came across something they didn't expect."

I felt my heart skip a beat and then tighten, my breath becoming short.

"What?" Ryuk asked curiously, his attempt at a more typical (for him) pose of slouching was belied by his clenched hands. Light shook his head.

"I don't know, but it made an honorable man like my father desperate enough to abandon us and flee the city."

I took a labored breath, feeling lightheaded. This could not be true. Light continued, it was clear he would allow no more interruptions until he was finished with his story.

"Whatever it was, Dad and the taskforce wanted to stop it. They planned for months, and managed to get this key into their possession, but something went wrong, a member of the group betrayed them and they had to abandon the mission. The key was left in a hiding spot you can only find if you already know where it is.

Before he left, dad got in contact with me and told me to get the key, my mother, my sister and then run. I skipped school that day and collected the key."

Light's words choked to a halt. I felt a sinking in the pit of my stomach, enhancing the feeling that my body was crumpling.

"I- I wasn't quick enough to save mum, but I did get you out Sayu."

He fixed his gaze on me and through the intensity of it, the thought occurred to me that Light had said the last part for his own benefit, as though reminding himself he hadn't let dad down completely.

Ryuk ignored the emotional moment and leaned forward, eyes gleaming, over the map.

"Now what?"

Light had recovered himself better than I had.

"Dad told me we had to take the key and follow them out of the city. We're not to let them regain the key under any circumstances. We must have a back-up plan for capture that will leave the key where our side can find it. That's why I needed you both to know."

"Which means we're heading into the wastelands? That's just stupid! We'll die!" I blurted louder than I meant to, ignoring the second half of Light's words. Light sighed.

"I trust what dad told me."

I tensed my muscles, but let the matter go. I would not get angry with Light. I'd save that for when I came face to face with my father. I un-tensed and asked my second question.

"Why is this happening?"

Light frowned thoughtfully. Ryuk looked up from the map again, his eyes gleaming.

"Your guess is as good as mine-" I highly doubted that- "but judging by everything we know so far, the key, the task force heading to the wastelands and the Cops chasing us means that there are other people living out in the wastelands who intend to bring down the Administrator. Start a rebellion. They would have only received the assistance of the task force if this happening would be good for the people of The Centre, so I'm going to trust dad and do what he said. I think if we meet these people, we can find out why the Administrator or the city's authorities need to be brought down."

My head spun and I felt dizzy from the influx of information. Light paused and silence hung between us for a minute. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to follow Light blindly anymore. Not into the wastelands. Not to the possible deconstruction of life in The Centre as I knew it. Ryuk's gravelly voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I've got one last question." Light paused and waited expectantly.

"How did you know where to get the key?"

I froze at the implications behind that sentence. It couldn't be. I looked at Light with beseeching eyes. He wouldn't have without telling me . . . would he? Light looked back at my indecisively, his eyes filled with conflict.

"Light?"

He suddenly looked resigned. I felt my chest tighten even more.

"I already knew about it, about the key and the case they were working on. Dad told me early on. I've known for months. Not everything, just what I've told you."

Ryuk looked surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting that answer and I wanted to punch him for asking that question when it hadn't really mattered. My head drooped forward and I let my hair cover my face.

"What about mum?"

I felt rather than saw Light hesitate for the second time.

"She knew too. We both did. Everyone but you."

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan! Why can't I watch the same movie as you guys?"_

"_Because you're not old enough, Sayu. You won't understand."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Did it leave you feeling slightly less confused than usual?**

**Do you want more?**

**Let me know in a review please and I promise I'll get working on the next chapter way quicker than I did on this one! XD!**


End file.
